Arctozolt
Summary Arctozolt is an Electric/Ice type fossil Pokémon introduced in generation 8. Just outside of Stow-on-Side is a fossil scientist named Cara Liss, who can combine fossils together and revive them to create a new Pokémon. When the bird and dinosaur fossils are combined with her machine, am Arctozolt is born. Like the other Pokémon who can be created through the machine, Arctozolt's combined bird and dinosaur parts aren't very compatible with each other, and as a result it struggles to exist. Its upper body was always freezing and shivering, which is what generated the electricity it used to attack. It also struggled to walk, which became a fatal flaw that led to its extinction. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Arctozolt Origin: Pokémon (Sword/Shield) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Fossil Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (via various moves), Electricity Manipulation (via various moves), Damage Boost (via Charge, which doubles the power of the next electric type attack the user uses; Avalanche, which doubles in power if the user has already been hurt by the opponent during the same turn; Echoed Voice, which gets more powerful every time it is used; and Bolt Beak, which doubles in power if the user attacks before the target), Status Effect Inducement (via various moves that have a chance of freezing or paralyzing the target), Earth Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (via Ancient Power), Sound Manipulation (via Echoed Voice), Dynamax, Resistance to Flying, Electric, and Ice type moves Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to mid-staged Pokemon that can trade blows with Dawn's Piplup) Speed: At most Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be able to keep up with and dodge attacks from 2nd stage Pokemon in combat, although it is specifically stated to be so slow that it went extinct) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Should be stronger than Mantyke) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: Unknown, struggles to talk normally and its upper body appears to be constantly freezing Range: Melee, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Most Pokemon tend to have good natural battle instincts, otherwise unknown Weaknesses: Fighting, Ground, Rock, and Fire type moves do twice the amount of damage to it. Its upper body is constantly freezing due to being incompatible with its icy lower body, and is possibly its weak point. It also struggles to walk. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Volt Absorb:' If Arctozolt has this ability, it will completely absorb and nullify any electric attacks. *'Static:' If Arctozolt has this ability, anyone who makes contact with it will have a 30% chance of being paralyzed. *'(Hidden Ability) Slush Rush:' If Arctozolt has this ability, then its speed will double in a hailstorm. Learnset (by levelling up): *'Powder Snow:' Ice type move. A snowy gust of wind is blasted at the opponent. Has a 10% chance of freezing them solid. *'Thunder Shock:' Electric type move. A jolt of electricity. Has a 10% chance of paralyzing the target. *'Charge:' Electric type move. The user build up electricity. Doubles the power of the next electrical attack they use. *'Echoed Voice:' Normal type move. The user attacks the opponent with an echoing voice. The attack's power increases by 100% every time it is used in succession. *'Ancient Power:' Rock type move. The user attacks the opponent with a prehistoric power that hurls magical rocks. Has a 10% chance of boosting all of the user's stats by 50%. *'Pluck:' Flying type move. User pecks the opponent. If they are holding a berry or food item, it will be stolen and eaten. *'Avalanche:' Ice type move. Drops a large avalanche on the opponent. If the user has been hurt by the opponent already in the same turn, this move will double in power. *'Freeze-Dry:' Ice type move. Has a 10% chance to freeze the opponent solid, and unlike other ice type moves, this one does double damage against Water types. *'Slam:' Normal type move. The user attacks the opponent by slamming them really hard with an appendage. *'Discharge:' Electric type move. The user generates a flare of electricity that travels in all directions, damaging all opponents with a 30% chance to paralyze each of them. *'Bolt Beak:' Electric type move. The user stabs the target with an electrified beak. It does double damage if the user attacks first in the same turn. *'Icicle Crash:' Ice type move. The user harshly drops several sharp icicles onto the target. May cause them to flinch. *'Blizzard:' The strongest Ice type move. The user unleashes a powerful icy storm that has a 10% chance of freezing the target solid. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Fossil Pokemon Category:Dinosaurs Category:Birds Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Species Category:Hybrids Category:Fusions Category:Animals